Data and information pertaining to events, circumstances, and entities in various types of domains, such as sports, business and finance, crime, education, real estate, etc., is readily available. The subject invention functions to use such available data and information to automatically create narrative stories that describes domain event(s), circumstance(s) and/or entity(ies) in a comprehensible and compelling, e.g., audience customized, manner.